


2 months later

by orphan_account



Series: Jedi Love (SpiderWidow trilogy) [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Carol Danvers, Jedi Peter Parker, Minor Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker is 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 Months later Peter, Bucky and Steve are hired to get parts from a wrecked Venator.But their not the only ones.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Jedi Love (SpiderWidow trilogy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735051
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	2 months later

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, here is the latest part
> 
> I hope you enjoy part 2
> 
> it's a 4 part series now

2 months after the fall of the Jedi and Peter took up a place on board a ship as the engineer, the ship he was serving on was called the Avenger, the captain of the ship was Steve Rogers and his co-pilot was Bucky, they were scavengers and smugglers, today they were hired to go to the wreck of a venator that had been taken down during the clone wars and the wreck was floating through space.

Leaving lightspeed Steve Roger’s piloted his ship into the hanger bay of the wrecked venator, the R2 unit droid on board the Avenger was the first to come out followed by Peter, Steve and Bucky wearing breather masks, the red R2 unit made it’s way over to the terminal across the hanger and sliced it.

The power hummed to life as shield on the hanger bay door powered up, there was a hiss and the crate that were once hovering fell to the floor as the ships artificial gravity came back on as well as the life supports, pulling off their breathing masks Peter, Steve and Bucky pulled their blasters and Peter looked to Bucky “Okay, I’ll head to engineering and get the parts the client asked for” he said.

Steve nodded his head “We’ll head for the bridge” he said as he motioned to Bucky besides him, making their way towards the turbo lift Bucky and Steve made their way inside leaving Peter alone with his thoughts, looking around Peter’s eyes ran over the hanger of the wrecked Venator, a ship like this had once been his home alongside Wanda and now this ship served as a reminder to what was lost.

The Jedi… were dead and Wanda was gone.

Looking around Peter’s gaze landed on the abandoned republic gunship as well as the clone Z-95 starfighters, snorting to himself he grabbed his bag of tools and made his way to the turbo lift and the doors sealed up shut, closing his eyes Peter took slow steady breaths, he didn’t like being on board this ship but he, Steve and Bucky needed the credits and he had nothing to worry about.

Clone troopers were phased out of the Galactic Empire and replaced with birth born stormtroopers, Peter looked at the lightsaber hilt on his belt and then looked at the blaster in disgust, he hated blasters but when you have clone troopers pointing their blasters at you and trying to kill you, anyone wouldn’t be to fond of blasters either, Peter would often replay that day in his head, questioning himself on what he could have done differently but it always came back to the same, there was nothing he could have done differently, except for one thing he wished he had done differently.

_ Flashback – 2 Months ago: _

_ Peter was heading to his new quarters after reclaiming the air base with Wanda and the battalion of clones, making his way to his chambers Wanda caught up with him “Hey Pete, would you want to come back to my quarters?” she asked with a smile. _

_ Peter turned to her and smiled, looking around he leaned forward and kissed her cheek “I’ll come to your tonight, I need to meditate” he said. _

_ “Okay” Wanda pouted before grinning, leaning in she pressed her lips to his “See you tonight” she purred before turning away and heading for the hanger bay as Peter watched her leave, walking into his quarters he began to meditate. _

Flashback End:

He should have pulled her into his chambers, he could have protected her and they would be alive and together.

Peter and Wanda had been in a relationship for some time, Peter and her were best friends in the academy but they weren’t sexually active until they reached the age of 19, even more so when they became Jedi Knights and partnered up by master Yoda, sly old man must have known about them and yet said nothing, It wouldn’t have surprised Peter if Master Yoda did know about them, there was no secrets from him.

Stepping off the turbo lift Peter made his way into engineering and he began pulling out the parts from the various places they were installed, grabbing the coupling he continued to gather the materials before making his way back up in the turbo lift “On my way back to the hanger” Peter informed as he rode the elevator up.

“Peter, we’re back on the ship but we got a problem… there’s a ship coming in” Steve warned “It’s her”

Peter sighed heavily “Okay, thanks for the warning” he replied as he grabbed the lightsaber hilt and he rode the turbo lift back to the hanger.

Stepping off the lift Peter spotted her, his former Jedi master Carol Danvers who was exiled from the Jedi order for disobeying the Jedi’s will and disagreeing with the Jedi’s view on love, a survivor of the purge and now his business rival who that had her own ship and crew, her purple lightsaber humming as she stood there wearing a blue and red suit and cape.

“I’ll take that” Carol said as she pointed at the bag of parts in his hand “Let me guess, the client hired you to screw with us?” Peter asked as he sighed heavily “Damn it Carol, we we’re here first so go back to him and tell him you were too late” he said.

“Sorry Petey, can’t do that” she said as she twirling her lightsaber and gripped it tight with both hands “Come on my apprentice, you don’t want to do this” she said “Just hand it over”

“You want it, the go get it!” Peter replied before throwing the bag up into the air, thrusting his hand out he used the force to push it higher and it landed inside another LAAT Republic gunship that was which was abandoned still latched onto to the bulkhead wall, turning on his lightsaber and with a twirl of it Peter launched up into the air and launched over Carol’s head.

Their lightsabers sparking and crackling as their blades locked, Carol smirked “You have learned well my apprentice but the payment is mine” she said as she pushed her lightsaber against his.

Peter pushed her lightsaber and soon a fierce battle erupted between the padawan and student, lightsabers crackling and sparking as their blades collided against one another, Peter span around and his lightsaber collided with hers again, her purple blade clashing against his green lightsaber, Steve and Bucky left the ship and climbed up to grab the bag from the republic gunship as Peter kept Carol busy but it was a race, her crew was climbing for it too.

Peter and her blades locked up again, bringing his left arm back Peter thrusted it forward and Carol cried out as she was thrown across the hanger and slammed against the starfighter behind her, getting to her feet Carol smirked “Fine” she said and closed her eyes, the starfighter behind her began to shake violently before lifting off the floor of the hanger bay and she held it over her head using the force.

Turning off his lightsaber Peter watched as she aimed the ship at him, with a cry she threw it at him hard, Peter stood there before reaching his hand out and the starfighter came to a halt, with a smile he spoke “Fetch” he spat before throwing it back at her hard, Carol caught it using the force but Peter wasn’t finished, thrusting his hands out lightning exploded from his fingertip and the starfighter exploded violently.

Carol was knocked back into the bulkhead of the hanger before looking at Peter through the smoke in horror “You… You wield the dark side” Carol whispered in horror as she lay there with a piece of shrapnel from the exploding starfighter in her side.

Shaking his head Peter stepped closer to her slowly “No… I don’t stand on either side of the line; I walk the line” he said as he continued to stalk towards her, his fingertips still crackling with lightning before it faded and he kneeled “I am the last Grey Jedi” he said before using the force to rip the shrapnel out of her side before using a stim to heal her, reaching into his pocket he handed her some creds “Don’t say I never did anything for you” he said before turning and getting back onto the ship as Carol and her crew watched as the ship took off and left them behind with their own ship.

On board the Avenger:

Peter was sitting in his quarters and deep in his meditation, only Wanda knew of his dark side powers of lightning and choke, he did his best to keep those powers concealed around the other Jedi including his own master Carol before she was expelled from the order because she disagreed with the council and disobeyed them when they made ‘questionable’ decisions.

Now Carol knew of his powers, there was no knowing what she would do with that knowledge, she had a hatred towards the dark side of the force like no other person, when she was with the Jedi order she once told him she would do whatever it takes to obliterate the dark side of the force.

Opening his eyes Peter rose to his feet as Steve’s voice came through the speaker “We’re coming up on Tatooine” he said.

Peter sighed heavily as he grabbed his brown leather jacket and made his way out of his quarters.

He would worry about Carol later, right now he just wanted to get paid.

2 days later

Carol was sitting in a cantina when a woman in a black leather jacket and walked over to her booth “Carol Danvers?” the woman asked as she stood there in black pants, white shirt and a black leather jacker and with red hair, sitting down the woman nodded her head “I’m Natasha Romanov” she introduced herself,

“I have somebody for you to take care of” she handed credits and a holoimage of Peter’s face “This, is a Sith lord… I want you to kill him”

Natasha nodded her head “Consider it done” she said, Carol gave her the information as she got to her feet and made her way out of the cantina.

Now Natasha had to get on board the Avenger.

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd part will feature flashback Smutty Wanda/Peter
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
